Digimon Memory phantom
by Junengrey
Summary: Despues de Digimon 01 y antes de Digimon 02 Ken Ichijouji , Ryo Akiyama y Jun Motomiya , eran un pequeño grupo de elegidos , que se enfrentaban contra las fuerzas de Tenjoumon , un digimon que creía en su propia Justicia y que misteriosamente desaparecio.


**Digimon Phantom Memories.**

**Despues de Digimon adventure 01 y antes de Digimon adventure 02 Ken Ichijouji , Ryo Akiyama y Jun Motomiya , eran un pequeño grupo de elegidos , que se enfrentaban contra las fuerzas de Tenjoumon , un digimon que creía en su propia Justicia y que mistariosamente desaparecio por mucho tiempo , pero en el año 2005 estos 3 Jovenes tendran que volver a Reunirce , Liderando a los demas elejidos de Japón , separado en 3 grupos.**

-12 de abril del año 2005 13:30 Odaiba

Un caluroso día se apoderaba de Tokio , la gente salía , hiban a sus institutos , universidades y preparatorias , y los tipicos oficinistas hablando por sus celulares.

Ken Ichijouji caminaba por las calles de Odaiba a la secundaria elemental de Tokio , estaba extrañamente contento , muy contento , el día anterior , cambiaron puestos con sus compañeros , y a el le toco con su amadisima ...Miyako Inoue .

El hecho en que estubieran en el mismo curso , significaba que Ken , era muy inteligente y fue adelantado , el podría haber rechazado la oferta , pero se entero de que sería compañero de la peliviolacea que no podía sacar de su mente.

-Kyoto 13:45 Universidad Elemental de Tokio

-Una muchacha se encontraba en la Biblioteca , estudiando muy concentrada , y resolviendo complejos ejercicios de Matemáticas , por desgracia su concentración fue interrumpida por un sonido , que en este preciso momento le estorbaba el cerebro , despues de todo trataba de concentrarce , ese molestoso sonido venía de un personal stero con exceso de volumen , el dueño de dichoso aparato , un chico Rubio de ojos azules que estaba leyendo una un manga de "dudosa reputación" . la muchacha , dueña de un cabello extravagantemente peinado y de color rojiso vino , se acerco molesta al joven .

-Ella quito bruscamente , los audifonos , del rubio , y comenzo a hablar.

-Intento concentrarme , y tú tienes tu músiquita con mucho volumen , lo cual solo consigue ser un horrible dolor de cabeza ,¿podrías porfabor bajarle o irte?-dijo con una sonriza que parecía más bien una mueca de enfado.

-...¿Jun?-alcanso a decir con desconcierto el rubio.

-..si..¿le vaz a bajar a tu música , o te vaz a ir?

-..person...perdonapaga el aparato , mientras se disculpa , aun que como hablo tan fuerte , que lo hicieron callar , despues de todo estaba en la biblioteca-...Jun , tanto tiempo sin verte!-dijo esto con sigilo.

-...Uh?-

-¿No me digas que ya no te acuerdas de mí?-cuestiono el Ojiazul.

-¿tu quien eres?

-...soy yo...Yamato Ishida

-OO TÚ!!!-dijo fuertemente ella ., causando que la bibliotecara enfadara y los hechara a los 2 del lugar.

-Digimundo

-Un joven de Tez morena ojos celeste mar y cabello castaño levantado caminaba por el desierto del digimundo , hacia un lugar desierto , junto con el hiba un digimon color Purpura , en forma de dinosaurio , Monodramon.

el se acercaba a un lugar que no estaba en el mapa del digimundo , se encontraba en la zona prohibida , nadie podía entrar ahí , y el lo sabía , pero , ¿como lo había conseguido,...

-Mundo real ...los niños elegidos o más bien el grupito de Taichi y Daisuke...se juntaban en una plaza...

-Eh hablado con Genai ,-decía un pelirojo de ojos negros .con tono de seriedad.

-¿que te dijo?-dijo una muchacha de cabello canela

-Hay un digimon con la capacidad de alterar la realidad y los recuerdos -pauso un momento antes de continuar-este digimon desparecion misteriosamente una vez , hubieron 3 elegidos que se atrevieron a enfrentarlo , pero esos elegidos , predieron la memoria -pauso otra vez y siguio-y obtuvieron horribles concecuencias en sus vidas como venganza de este digimon.

-y...¿que digimon era?-pregunto el primer dueño de los googles , Taichi.

-se llama Tenjoumon-dijo con tono serio Koishiro.

-¿y como podremos dar con esos 3 niños elegidos?-pregunto Sora takenouchi

-No sera facil- dijo con desgano Koishiro- Ni esos niños recuerdan su propia batalla con tenjoumon , si le vamos a hacer frente primero hay que lograr encontrar a esos niños ..hacer que recuperen la memoria y actuar sigilosamente para que Tenjoumon no nos borre la memoria a nosotros tambien.

continuara


End file.
